Type 90 Tank
|caption =The Type 90 Tank |image =Type 90 Tanks.png |name =Type 90 Tank |targets =Godzilla |pilot =Multiple |length =9.8 meters |height =2.3 meters |first =Godzilla vs. Biollante |last =Phantom Star God Justirisers }} The Type 90 Kyū-maru, or Type 90 Tank, is a main battle tank of the J.S.D.F., produced by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. It has seen activity in several of the Heisei and Millennium era Godzilla movies as well as the Super Star God trilogy of television shows. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' *''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' *''Super Star God GranSazer'' *''Phantom Star God Justirisers'' History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Biollante While the Super X2 soared overhead to distract Godzilla, units of soldiers, flanked by the Type 90s, armed themselves with the Anti-Nuclear Bacteria and looked on at the battle. The tanks themselves were also armed with ANEB Shells. Godzilla downed the Super X2, But nevertheless it had done its job, drawing the Kaiju King towards the soldiers and tanks armed with the weakening pathogen. The Tanks and infantry opened fire, hitting Godzilla multiple times with the Bacteria weapons, but Godzilla made light work of the army, now that they were without their aerial support. Fortunately, these attempts were not in vain, as the Bacteria could now begin its work on weakening Japan's greatest rival. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Several Type 90s, flanked by two MBT-92s and countless soldiers, braced themselves as Godzilla made landfall in Sapporo. Firing upon Godzilla, it seemed as if all hope was lost when Godzilla started destroying the units of soldiers ahead of the tanks. The MBT-92s and Type 90s valiantly fought on, and at one point appeared to have the upper hand after Godzilla fell through a building. Unfortunately, Godzilla rose to his feet, and destroyed the tanks and MBT-92s instantly with blasts of his Atomic Breath. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 After witnessing the humiliating temporary defeat of MechaGodzilla, the Type 90s found themselves deployed alongside a slew of MBT-92s and MBAW-93s, while a fleet of F-16 Fighting Falcons flew above. Godzilla approached Kyoto, intent on finding his missing son, but the Army couldn't risk the damage to the picturesque city. The Type 90s, MBT-92s and MBAW-93s failed to do their job, and were simply kicked aside by Godzilla as he marched through the countryside. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah The Type 90s next saw action on the outskirts of Tokyo, joined by the DAG-MB96s and AH-64 Apaches. While the helicopters blasted the Juvenile Destroyahs with their missiles, the DAG-MB96s fired their freezer weapons, leaving the Type-90s to provide explosive support. These attempts seemed to work, but became futile after the gathering Precambrians fused into a gigantic Aggregate, and blasted several of the Type-90s and DAG-MB96s to smithereens, forcing a hasty retreat. Millennium Series Super Star God GranSazer Several Type 90 tanks appeared in episodes 29 and 34 of the series. Phantom Star God Justirisers'' Several Type 90 tanks appeared in episode 10 of the series. Weapons Armed with a 120mm cannon; equipped with 12.7mm and 7.62mm machine guns; able to move at 70 kilometers per hour. Category:Vehicles Category:Super Star God Series Category:Land Vehicles